criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Chalice of Crimson Blood
A Chalice of Crimson Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-eighth case of the game. It is the forty-third case of The Mystery and the fourth case in Memorial Avenue. Plot As the player and Diana headed to one of Memorial Avenue's historical temples to find out more information on suspected criminal mystic Ina Landry, they then looked into one of the sacrificial chambers to investigate. They hoped to find Ina, but instead they found the corpse of fashion designer Stephanie Pat, drained of blood on the altar. They then soon found clues to suspect the victim's husband and historian Mathis Pat, who they met three years ago. The heartbroken historian then directed the detectives to investigate the Pat family residence, soon finding clues to suspect Stephanie's fellow colleague, best friend and fashionista Chelsea Chapman. They also suspected animalistic student Shawn Barlow, who was supporting the Pat family by giving them a wolf cub for Mathis and Stephanie's son Ollie. Soon after, the team were informed by Chelsea that someone had broke into their fashion office. They then headed to the fashionistas' office where they found no proof of what broke in except for Stephanie's bloodied hair pin, meaning the killer could've broke in. They also found clues to suspect war psychologist Cornelia Zimmerman and Major's cousin, army soldier Justin Redmoon in the murder. They then discovered that Chelsea had disagreed with the victim over their business profits and that Shawn made an insulting statue of the victim being eaten by a wolf after he found out that Stephanie had unintentionally mistreated the wolf pup, prompting him to take the wolf pup back and make the statue as a warning to other pet owners. Soon after, Mathis came to the station, his eyes watery as he gave Ollie to Diana, confessing that he couldn't handle taking care of Ollie all alone, saying he didn't deserve to live anymore without his wife. Soon after, Summer (who happened to be at the station) comforted Mathis and took him away to recover. Shortly after, Diana and the player were then able to collect enough evidence to arrest Cornelia as Stephanie's killer. They then confronted the war psychologist about the murder and she initially denied the accusations against her. She then confessed that it had all fallen apart when she had attacked Stephanie in anger, saying that she didn't want to be charged with assault. She then explained that Stephanie had accidentally killed her pet dog months before in a car accident and that her dog's death had torn her apart. She then confessed that she had overheard Shawn speaking on the phone, while trying to adopt one of his wolf cubs to replace the empty hole in her life, that Stephanie had nearly killed one of his wolf cubs. Believing that Stephanie was out to murder innocent canines, she then waited for the moment to confront the fashion designer. She then confronted Stephanie when she was visiting the sacrificial chamber, knowing that they would be alone when they argued, Stephanie claiming that hurting the canines were accidents. In a fit of rage, Cornelia then struck Stephanie over the head, rendering the latter unconscious. When she saw Stephanie unconscious, the psychologist panicked, knowing that Stephanie would press charges and ruin her life. She then got a blood pump that she had in her medical kit and drained Stephanie of blood in hopes that it would be made out as a supernatural accident and that the police would never find her out. Diana then sent the psychologist to trial, where Judge Brighton gave Cornelia twenty-five years in prison for the premeditated murder. Soon after, they were informed that smoke had been spotted coming from the victim's office. After learning of the smoke coming from the victim's office, Major and the player then headed to the victim's office and soon discovered a piece of burnt dynamite with the letters "MANIAC" on it under a pile of burnt desk wreckage. They then concluded that the P they were looking for was under the aliases of "the Pyromaniac" before the player collected a sample of the blood on the dynamite and sent it to Joshua. The lab assistant then told them that he had determined that the blood had traces of dirt and stone from the sacrificial chamber, meaning Ina or the Pyromaniac could've triggered the explosive off in Stephanie's office to scare them off. They then hurried back to the sacrificial chamber where they soon discovered a faded ticket stub, which they restored to see a symbol half torn off. Major then suggested that they consult his cousin, Justin, as the army soldier visited a lot of places in Memorial Avenue during his year back in the city. Justin then told the detectives that the ticket stub was for an re-enactment stage where they re-enacted various historical moments in history. Major then thanked his cousin before Justin treated the duo to a burger lunch. Meanwhile, Summer told the player that she felt very sorry for Mathis after seeing him and his son in remnants following Stephanie's death. She then suggested that they investigate the Pat residence and get some gifts tailored for the father and his toddler son to help them both recover and create a better relationship between the grieving father and his son. Summer and the player then went back to the Pat residence where they found some baby magazines, which Summer noticed had Stephanie's circling and markings on them. After they discovered that Stephanie wanted to make Ollie some new clothes, they enlisted Chelsea's help in making the clothes before the fashionista mentioned that Stephanie had brought a gift for Ollie. This prompted Summer and the player to find a rattle locked in a drawer before the duo then gifted Mathis and Ollie their gifts and giving the father a bright hope for a future for himself and his son. After all the events, Chief Tempest told the team that they had to head to the re-enactment stage and try to catch Ina Landry and the Pyromaniac in the act of their dastardly schemes. Summary Victim *'Stephanie Pat' (found in a sacrificial chamber, drained of blood) Murder Weapon *'Blood Pump' Killer *'Cornelia Zimmerman' Suspects Profile *The suspect reads War and Peace *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect reads War and Peace *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect reads War and Peace *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect reads War and Peace *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect reads War and Peace *The suspect eats sprinkle donuts Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer reads War and Peace. *The killer eats sprinkle donuts. *The killer wears sunglasses. *The killer is aged 30 years or older. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Locket, Pile of Bones) *Examine Victim's Locket. (Result: Locker Unlocked) *Examine Locket's Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Mathis Pat) *Inform Mathis of his wife's murder. (New Crime Scene: Pat Residence) *Investigate Pat Residence. (Result: Faded Photo, Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim and Chelsea; New Suspect: Chelsea Chapman) *Ask Chelsea about her best friend's death. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Adoption Paper; New Suspect: Shawn Barlow) *Question Shawn about the victim adopting a wolf. *Examine Pile of Bones. (Result: Stone Tablet) *Analyze Stone Tablet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads War and Peace) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Victim's Hair Pin, Chest of Fabrics, Faded Form) *Examine Chest of Fabrics. (Result: Notebook; New Suspect: Cornelia Zimmerman) *Question Cornelia about Stephanie's death. (Attribute: Cornelia reads War and Peace) *Examine Faded Form. (Result: Suit Tailoring Form; New Suspect: Justin Redmoon) *Ask Justin about getting a suit tailored. (Attribute: Justin drinks whiskey and reads War and Peace) *Examine Victim's Hair Pin. (Result: Colorful Flakes) *Analyze Colorful Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sprinkle donuts; New Crime Scene: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Effigy of Victim) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Papers) *Analyze Business Papers. (09:00:00) *Question Chelsea about her disagreements. (Attribute: Chelsea drinks whiskey, eats sprinkle donuts and reads War and Peace) *Examine Effigy of Victim. (Result: Brown Crumbs) *Examine Brown Crumbs. (Result: Dog Treats) *Ask Shawn about his effigy of the victim. (Attribute: Shawn eats sprinkle donuts, reads War and Peace and drinks whiskey) *Attribute: Mathis eats sprinkle donuts. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Calm Mathis down. (Attribute: Mathis reads War and Peace; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Recorder) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Swatch of Fabric) *Examine Faded Swatches. (Result: Victim's Notes) *Ask Justin about the victim's criticism. (Attribute: Justin eats sprinkle donuts) *Examine Locked Recorder. (Result: Recordings Unlocked) *Analyze Recordings. (09:00:00) *Question Cornelia about her opinions on Stephanie. (Attribute: Cornelia drinks whiskey and eats sprinkle donuts) *Investigate Chamber's Altar. (Clues: Pile of Bones, Locked Case) *Examine Pile of Bones. (Result: Victim's Scarf) *Analyze Victim's Scarf. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Blood Pump Case Unlocked) *Analyze Blood Pump. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged 30 years or older) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Destroying the Ones Broken (4/6). (No stars) Destroying the Ones Broken (4/6) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clue: Burnt Wreckage) *Examine Burnt Wreckage. (Result: Burnt Dynamite) *Examine Burnt Dynamite. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Investigate Sacrificial Chamber. (Clue: Faded Stub) *Examine Faded Stub. (Result: Ticket Stub) *Question Justin about if he was familiar with the ticket stub. (Reward: Burger) *See what Summer wanted to do. *Investigate Pat Residence. (Clue: Magazine Rack) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Baby Magazines) *Ask Chelsea about crafting some new baby clothes for Ollie. (Reward: Newborn Baby Shirt) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clue: Locked Drawer) *Examine Locked Drawer. (Result: Baby Rattle) *Give the clothes and the rattle to Mathis and his son. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Memorial Avenue (The Mystery)